


Hands

by pretztail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, death mentions, i dont think this is super shippy but, might as well tag it, not graphic though, pre-arc v, word prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretztail/pseuds/pretztail
Summary: Shun ran his thumbs over Yuto’s hands. Hands that he would hold when they were racing through the crowded streets, the same streets they stood on now, with cracked pavement and toppled buildings. Hands that wiped tears away, hands that held, hands that comforted. Hands that Shun knew that used to be soft, gentle, free of scars; that were now hardened and darkened by war.





	Hands

Yuto stared at Shun in disbelief. His best friend, his closest companion, murdered a soldier in almost cold blood, in an attempt to protect Yuto. His legs wobbled, and fell forward onto one knee, staring at the ground for stability. He couldn’t look Shun in the eyes. Not like this. 

He couldn’t understand how Shun had so calmly taken the life of another. For the first time, Yuto realizing how permanent death was, and how real this war had become. How either of their lives could be taken, and how much was really at risk. How this man, the dead man before them, probably had their own family they were sworn to protect.

Shun ran forward, holding a shaking Yuto in his arms as he sobbed. Yuto didn’t fight his touch, despite how far, far away he wanted to be from his best friend at this very moment. Hated the hands that murdered just moments before were the same hands trying to calm him, trying to speak words that Shun’s mouth couldn’t form. Hands that had taken someone’s soul to protect Yuto. It was his fault this happened.

They were just kids.

 

Later that night, the two arrived back at the Resistance campsite. 

As soon as they reached the comfort of their tent, Shun collapsed into Yuto’s lap, silent tears dripping from his brilliantly golden eyes. In a moment of realization, Yuto knew Shun felt just as broken about the incident as he did. Taking his muddied hands into his own, feeling the new cuts on Shun’s hands that he knew weren’t there before. Before war had ravaged their dimension and Shun’s hands were unmarred, free of blood.  
A broken voice came from the sobbing boy’s throat, “I didn’t mean it. I didn’t think that would happen. It happened so suddenly, all I saw was red. I just didn’t want to lose you. I’m sorry.”

_Please don’t hate me._

_Please don’t leave me, Yuto._

Yuto gently kissed the back of Shun’s knuckles. “I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.” 

_Thank you, Shun._

 

Yuto looked over at the body of a soldier, staring at the invisible blood on his hands. He was trembling. The first person he killed, his first murder. A fusionist, sure, but someone with their own family and friends and life outside this destructive and manipulative war.  
Everything felt sickening. He swore he was going to puke. His vision blurred. His legs gave out from under him, and fell into his knees.  
But Shun was there, once again. He reached for Yuto, holding his hands, the same hands that not even minutes ago stole the life of an attacking soldier.  
He didn’t want this. It happened too fast, but also in slow motion. All he knew was Shun and him were in danger, the fusionist was going to kill them both… he couldn’t lose Shun.

Shun ran his thumbs over Yuto’s hands. Hands that he would hold when they were racing through the crowded streets, the same streets they stood on now, with cracked pavement and toppled buildings. Hands that wiped tears away, hands that held, hands that comforted. Hands that Shun knew that used to be soft, gentle, free of scars; that were now hardened and darkened by war.

Such a small touch seemed to bring the broken teen back to the present, looking into Shun’s eyes. The taller gently closed his lids, kissing the offending hands with chapped lips. Just as Yuto had that night.

“I’m here for you.”

Yuto sniffled, his tears making tracks in the dirt on his face.

_Thank you._

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“I know,” Shun said.

“I’m sorry,” The shorter duelist’s voice cracked.

“I know.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
